It Takes Two to Tango
by chocolafied
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel were staring into eachother's eyes, foreheads almost touching as...Rapunzel was raising her leg to wrap it around her partner's waist. Jack's eyes widened as she did so with a small smirk on her face. He returned to look, taking a long step backwards. Two could play at this game. ONESHOT.


Rapunzel eyed the dance floor from the diner table for two, her mind elsewhere as she watched the figures dancing the night away. Her blonde hair contrasted greatly with the black of her slim and sleeveless dress and heals and her white pearl earrings and necklace.

A cold breath then blew on her neck and she nearly jumped in her seat, having a mini-heart attack. A feint blush and frown then took over her features as she eyed the man who was walking to the seat across her from behind her chair, smirking with that glint of mischief his eyes always carried.

She couldn't help but stare at the light blue shirt that he wore, sleeves rolled up at the elbows and the collar open, clashing against the black pants and shoes that also made up his attire. She heard him chuckle lightly as he took his seat and scooted closer to the table.

"Can't take your eyes off of me, huh?" Jack raised a teasing eyebrow.

The blush on Rapunzel's face darkened for a moment before she smiled lightly and leaned forward, elbow on the table as she rested her head on her closed hand. "I could say the same for you." She quipped, seeing his ice blue eyes shamelessly look her over her form in the little black dress she was wearing.

He couldn't stifle the chuckle that came out as he lowered the napkin onto his lap. Jack looked up at his girlfriend with pure amusement. "All for a good reason."

The waiter then came over. "What would you like to drink, Sir?" He asked.

Jack eyed Rapunzel for a moment before responding. "A Blue Blazer for me and a Cinderella for the lovely lady."

The waiter nodded, wrote down the order, and briskly walked off. Rapunzel laughed lightly. "Why am I not surprised? A cold drink for the Spirit of Winter."

Jack smiled a bit sheepishly, looking up at his girlfriend. "And a Cinderella for the infamous Lost Princess of Corona."

They both laughed lightly, Rapunzel leaning back in her chair as Jack leaned forward, elbows on the table. "I'm glad you could make it." She smiled sweetly.

"I was worried more about you not showing up." He remarked. The blonde blinked in confusion. Jack continued, " You've already had one mother who locked you away from the world. We don't need you having two." The frost spirit smirked as his dinner partner laughed lightly.

"My parents would never do that." She reassured him, sighing lightly.

"I know." He took a sip of the water that was left for the couple. "They're nice people." He put the glass down, looking her in the eye. "But after not having you for eighteen years, I'm surprised they let you see me tonight."

Rapunzel sighed amusingly. "Ha ha." She laughed sarcastically as she followed suit and took a sip of her water.

"You like your hair better blonde, huh?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She paused mid-sip before the realization kicked in. She widened her eyes and hastily finished her sip before putting her water down. "Oh! Yeah." She smiled shyly and gave a short and light laugh. "I just didn't feel comfortable with being a brunette and all." Her eyes shifted a bit and Jack paused for a moment before sighing.

"Look," he began. "I'm sorry that things between you and Eugene-"

"It's fine!" She cut him off abruptly, not to his liking. "Really, it is."

Jack sighed, looking away and eyes having spotted the waiter who was quickly making his way over to their table. "Here are your drinks." He spoke quietly, hastily placing them onto the table and then leaving, apparently too busy to acknowledge Rapunzel and Jack thanking him. They both shared a glance of annoyance and knowing before taking their first sips, the blue flames from Jack's drink still blazing away.

Rapunzel sighed and looked at the crowd. The way that each pair was able to move synchronized, two as one…it mesmerized her. Jack caught her looking at the dance floor and followed her gaze over onto the dance area. The band was playing the traditional waltz.

He looked at her again, eyes widening ever so slightly with a mischievous smirk and stare as the wheels and cogs in his brain began spinning up an idea. Abruptly, he rose from his seat and put his napkin down on the table. Rapunzel stared at him startled, about to ask him what's wrong, but the words never come out of her mouth as he begins to run past her, shouting over his shoulder that he would 'be right back'.

The blonde quickly turned in her seat to follow the spirit as he briskly walked over to the conductor and whispered something in his ear, gesturing to Rapunzel as he did so. The old man got a wide smile on his face and nodded before turning back to the band. Rapunzel could see Jack smirk before jogging back over to the table wearing a smile from ear to ear.

"What was that all about?" She asked, eyebrows raised as she eyed her boyfriend. Jack looked down at her from the orchestra band and smirked again, raising his eyebrows in return.

"Come with me?" He asked, putting one hand behind his back with the other one extended in a gentleman-lime manner. The blonde blinked wide-eyed at him for a moment before slowly taking his hand and standing up. He barely gave her time to stand up before he made a b-line for the dance floor.

"Wha- Jack!" Rapunzel shouted in panic, the heels of her flats digging into the carpeted floor. The jerk between them made Jack let go of her. Surprised, he turned around, wide-eyed, but still wearing a feint smile.

"What?" He asked nonchalant with an innocent smile on his face, almost as if he wasn't guilty of anything. Almost.

"What're you _doing_?" She squeaked, blushing lightly.

"Oh, come on, Punz! I saw the way you were looking over here!"

"But-!"

"Come on, Punzie." Jack extended his hand towards her and moved it a bit closer when she didn't respond at first. Rapunzel merely looked away and crossed her arms, blushing brightly. Jack chuckled and eyed the dance floor before turning back to look at her again. "Please?"

"I …I don't know how to dance…" Her voice trailed off. Being locked up in a tower for eighteen years, it was no surprise that she never learned.

"Well then," he interjected before smirking lightly. His cold hand grabbed the blonde's wrist roughly before he yanked her over onto the dance floor The other couples occupying the floor space were too busy dancing to the notice the pair.

Before Rapunzel had time to register what was going on, Jack pulled her form flush against him, his hand gripping her waist and with that mischievous grin on his face. Her hand was already resting on his shoulder as she looked up at the spirit. Her face flushed darker shade of red.

And then the music changed. The waltz was no longer playing. The violins and piano at the end of the dance floor began coming to life by the players. Jack started moving slowly, in time with the song as if he was in sync with it. Rapunzel followed reluctantly, flustered and her eyes looking down at their feet. "J-Jack! _Stop it_!"

He chuckled lowly in reply, not stopping. He was now free to lead her around the dance floor that had been cleared. The couples that were previously on it were now spectators eyeing the two, awed and amused looks on their faces.

The blonde frowned at her dance partner, face now almost ablaze. "You're going to _pay_ for this later." On the other hand, she was quickly learning to step in time with Jack, who merely chuckled again while raising his eyebrows at her…and giving her a taunting look.

"Promises, promises." He teased her, calling the threat bluff and brushing it off as if it were nothing. Her glare and blush got darker, causing him to sigh with a crooked smirk as he looked away. Anymore and he would probably die of laughter and screw them both up.

She was not one to be belittled, however. As Jack was about to step, she stepped right in front if him. He staggered a bit, eyes widening for a moment. After regaining his balance, he raised his eyebrows in annoyance before continuing on as if nothing had happened.

Jack lifted his hand from the small of her back and twisted his hand and spun Rapunzel away from him, only holding onto her with one hand on her arm. She staggered a bit, much to her annoyance, but it was barely noticeable. She looked back to glare at him, only to see him wearing that smug smirk that made her heart feel like it was running a marathon. She found herself being pulled back into him seconds later, her chest pressed against his and his hand back on the small of her back.

He lead them around the room some more, spinning her around once or twice. He noticed that she moved more fluidly. She seemed more relaxed now as the music kept playing. Jack couldn't help but let a small smirk creep onto his face as his heart hammered away with adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The tone in the music then changed abruptly. Jack and Rapunzel were staring into each other's eyes, foreheads almost touching as…Rapunzel was raising her leg to wrap it around her partner's waist. Jack's eyes widened as she did so with a small smirk on her face. He returned to look, taking a long step backwards. Two could play at this game. Gasps and whispers could be heard from the crowd as more joined to look at the couple. One of those people being Eugene Fitzherbert.

The blonde unhooked her leg as Jack started to move again, taking quick sidesteps with his girlfriend following along perfectly. They turned to face forward every few steps before Jack stopped them, starting to step around the princess's feet. She raised her feet and followed the pattern, her eyes never leaving her lover's icy blue ones.

Jack twirled her again, her spinning until she stood with her back in front of him with her legs crossed and his hand now on her abdomen. "Now you're getting it," he whispered in her ear, cold breath tickling the sensitive flesh. He was just loud enough for her to hear.

Rapunzel smiled in reply before he spun her around again, letting go of her completely. She quickly stepped backwards, Jack followed, as if he was a cat going after a mouse as he stalked towards her. The blonde's hands slid up her body tantalizingly right before the spirit grabbed her and pulled her towards him, hand coming up to rest at the back of her neck while her's rested at the base of his neck.

The pair took a few steps circling each other before Jack spun her around quickly once and pulled her down and his hand sliding down to support her back. The princess panicked for a moment and grabbed his arm with both of his hands, having a mini-heart attack for the second time that night.

Her lover quickly pushed her up and she let go of his arm, leaning forward. Jack's arms encircled her and pulled her flush against him. Rapunzel's hands went to her chest. She could feel her heart beating like a drum as Jack breathed down on her neck.

More gasps came from the crowds. Eugene watched with an awe-stricken face as the couple began taking steps forward, watching as the flush on Rapunzel's face began to grow a dangerous shade of red and as her chest heaved under the spirit's embrace. The blonde's hands slid down her form to grab Jack's hands for a moment before sliding down further. The brown haired man couldn't help but watch as the duo kept heading towards him.

Jack then suddenly let go of his partner and let her take a step or two unguided before grabbing her arms and holding her back. Rapunzel looked up at Eugene unphased. The frost spirit looked up and grinned amused. "Tut! Tut! Tut!" He chided the man, waving a finger. Rapunzel looked back at her boyfriend just as the roaring laughter reached her ears be he before pulled her back towards him. Eugene became flabbergasted and a slight flush colored his face from embarrassment.

The two then circled around the dance floor just as they had started out, only now perfectly in sync, without a doubt to the crowd, two halves of the same whole. They stopped in one stop briefly. Rapunzel pivoted on her toes and swung her other leg around, kicking it in one direction and then twisting the other way and doing again.

The song was reaching its end. Jack's acute ears picked this up and he slowed them down gradually. Rapunzel pivoted away from her partner, back facing him, and raised her leg up off the floor before turning to face him again. Jack was pulling her flush against him, but his grip was lighter than before as they took their final steps.

He stopped them for a moment. The blonde stepped back farther with the same leg she raised earlier and planted it on the ground farther than her right foot before raising it one last time to hook it around Jack's waist again. Slowly, the frost spirit dipped his dance floor lover as the final notes were played by an orchestra on the other side of the room, or to them, the other side of the world.

Rapunzel arched her back and leaned her head back as her lover ran a hand down her side. The coolness of his touch sent chills through her blood and nerves. Her breathing got heavier. There was a moment of silence after the song ended before the audience clapped loudly in applause. Some whistles could be heard as the pair stood on the dance floor in that position.

Jack looked up at his girlfriend with a smirk. The look was returned with a wide smile on Rapunzel's face as they both panted lightly. "So…" He began before clearing his voice. "Am I forgiven for my trespasses?" Jack raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Rapunzel giggled in amusement before leaning forward, both arms around his neck. Her partner leaned back and used his free hand to grab her thigh for support. "I think so." She smiled before she cupped his face with one hand and he leaned forward to fully kiss her on the lips.

If it took two to tango, then the tango was by far their dance. A dance between the sun and the moon.

* * *

**It started out as a drabble for the fifth day of jackunzel week, which then turned into this short oneshot...I watched too much Take the Lead... Not that I regret it though owo;**

**Any feedback is loved~ o3o**

**BTW: Listening to "Sway" by Michael Buble might make this more interesting while reading~**


End file.
